


Prompt 65 mashy peas      Jolly Green Giant

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [43]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 65 of MFU 100 on Live Journal.</p>
<p>Napoleon wrecks another suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 65 mashy peas      Jolly Green Giant

 

“This is not funny,” Napoleon complained bushing off his suit, trying to finger comb his messy hair and running his hands over his face glaring at his grinning partner.

“I told you to be careful.  But no you had to rush into the fight slipping into the vat under the catwalk.”  Illya reminded him the grin increasing.

“Well Mark needed help,” Napoleon whined.

“But your actions did not help him did they.  Instead I had to help him and then save you from the vat.”  Illya scolded him trying to hold back roaring laughter.

Continuing to brush off his suit, he shook his head, knowing Illya was right.

 Napoleon softly said, “I was trying to help.”

Mark came up behind the two and with one look at Napoleon he burst out laughing.  “Gov you mind me of the Unjolly Green Giant.”

“It happened when I was trying to prevent you from being killed.”  Napoleon defended his action once again with a little more frustration.

As he stepped back again, Illya grabbed his partner’s arm as he slipped before he fell back into the vat.

“Be careful Napoleon.” He admonished him.

Napoleon walked toward the entrance with his head down.  “De Floria will never be able to get this suit clean again.” 

Behind him laughing Mark started to sing— VALLEY OF THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT causing Illya to finally break out in uncontrollable laughter.

Having enough teasing, Napoleon wiped his hand over his smashed pea smeared jacket until he had enough in his hand and turning quickly threw it at Mark and Illya but it fell short not hitting them.  He hurried away as laughter followed him out of the vegetable canning factory.


End file.
